Los mortífagos también lloran
by akasha-bennington
Summary: One Shot. ¿Tienen los mortifagos un lado humano?¿qué hizo que Severus Snape cambiara de bando para unirse a Dumbledore?


**Hola!!!**

**En realidad esto es un Bonus de otro ff que tengo, que se llama Destinos Cruzados, pero he decidido ponerlo como un capítulo independiente. **

**Espero que alguien lo lea y le guste!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JKRowling y no gano nada escribiendo esto.**

DESTINOS CRUZADOS BONUS: Los mortifagos también lloran

Caminaba por las frías calles de Londres, bajo la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche. A lo lejos podía ver una luz en el ático de un viejo edificio. Sabía que una vez entrara allí todas su preocupaciones se disiparían así como el frío y la humedad que trataban de entrar en su cuerpo a través de la gruesa capa negra que lo envolvía.

Subió la escalera del destartalado edificio hasta llegar a la última planta. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de muggles, ajenos a sus actividades y mirando de reojo cada vez que los veía pasar. Abrió la puerta de madera del apartamento y una oleada de calor llenó el rellano del piso. El apartamento, ya viejo y anticuado de por sí tenía una imagen peculiar debido a la cantidad de objetos mágicos que llenaban cada rincón, libros, calderos, ingredientes de pociones...

Pero allí estaba la única luz que hacía brillar aquel desalentador panorama. De espaldas a la puerta, en la estancia que hacía las veces de sala de estar, cocina y comedor, había una figura femenina vestida con un corto vestido de tirantes muggle, levantándose la melena castaña clara que le caía un poco por los hombros para abanicarse la nuca. No era de extrañar, pues en la habitación hacía un calor sólo comparable con el más cálido de los veranos en contraste con el frío del invierno londinense.

Se acercó a ella por detrás, no había reparado en su llegada, pues la chica canturreaba a la vez que removía un humeante caldero, y la besó dulcemente en el hombro. La chica, sin esperarlo, dio un respingo, derramando parte del caldero.

-¡Severus! Vaya susto que me has dado, no te oí llegar.- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole para después darle un cariñoso beso en los labios.

-¿Qué hacías?- dijo Severus mirando los ingredientes que había encima de la mesa y algunos libros abiertos que la chica cerró antes de que le diera tiempo a ver lo que estaba consultando- Seguro que nada bueno.

La chica seguía sonriéndole. Adoraba su alegría, su espíritu algo infantil y desenfadado, siempre sonriendo y feliz. Era bastante más baja que él, apenas si le llegaba a los hombros, y su rostro angelical, de ojos azules y piel clara, le daban un aire infantil. Y es que en realidad, aún lo era, pues apenas acababa de cumplir los 21, siendo él algunos años mayor.

Nunca habría pensado que en los años más oscuros de su vida, encontraría a alguien que le llenara totalmente, dando un rayo de esperanza a su existencia. Miró entonces de nuevo a la chica, una pequeña tripita se marcaba a través del delgado vestido. Severus se acercó al caldero que aún estaba sobre el fuego, mirando por encima del hombro de ella, para comprobar qué estaba haciendo.

-Tendría que haber esperado a que vinieras, esto de las pociones... no se me dan tan bien como a ti.- dijo Akasha, así se llamaba la chica.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?- dijo Severus algo divertido por la mala pinta que tenía el interior del caldero, y posando su mano en la tripita de ella, acariciándola suavemente.

-Intentaba hacer una poción para evitar las náuseas matutinas, es un auténtico martirio.- dijo Akasha colocando su mano sobre la de Severus en su barriga.

-Menos mal que no te has tomado esto- dijo Sev sacando un poco del contenido del caldero para comprobar que aquella poción estaba mal hecha.- No quiero que te tomes cosas sin consultarme, podrían ser malas para ti o para el bebé. ¿No es mejor que vayas a un medimago?

-Sí, debería. ¿No tienes calor?- dijo Akasha viendo que la frente de Severus empezaba a sudar.

-Claro que tengo calor, ¿ya hiciste otra vez el hechizo?

-Si.- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa- ya sabes lo friolera que soy, y como no tenemos chimenea...

-Había pensado en eso. Cuando nazca el niño, tal vez deberíamos buscar una casa más grande, aquí no tendremos espacio para los tres, y que además tenga chimenea, y por supuesto alejada del mundo muggle ¿no crees?- dijo Severus con ilusión de formar juntos una familia.

-Nada más me haría tanta ilusión.- dijo Akasha agarrándose a su cuello y besándolo.- ¡Uy! ¡ha dado una patada! ¿lo has notado?

-Sí, lo he notado.- dijo Severus sonriéndole. Estaban tan juntos que había podido notar perfectamente la patada de su hijo.

Los dos fueron al sofá, Severus sentado y Akasha tumbada con la cabeza sobre el regazo de él mientras él enredaba sus dedos en sus mechones rubios.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que será un niño?- dijo Akasha.

-Estoy seguro de que será niño.- dijo Severus.

-Pues yo creo que será una niña, es más, quiero que sea niña ¿la podríamos llamar Claudia? Me encanta ese nombre.- dijo Akasha, que ya había pensado sobre ese tema.

-Si es niña se llamará Claudia, pero como va a ser niño... entonces se llamará Marcus- dijo Severus llevándole la contraria, le encantaba chincharla.

-¿Si voy a un medimago me dirá si es niño o niña?

-Ak, aún es muy pronto para saber eso.

-¡Ha dado otra patada! ¡Claudia Snape o Marcus Snape eres un bebé muy travieso!- dijo Akasha.

En el brazo desnudo de su novia, destacaba el mismo tatuaje que en el suyo; La Marca tenebrosa que los marcaba como seguidores de Voldemort. Akasha, recién terminó Hogwarts ingresó en las filas de Voldemort, donde él ya llevaba desde que también había terminado los estudios. En aquella extraña atmósfera surgió lo que nunca había esperado encontrar dentro de los mortifagos; el amor. Aquella chica había conseguido que olvidara por completo a Lily Evans, de la que estuvo enamorado en secreto durante sus años de estudiante y que al final se había casado con su peor enemigo, el estúpido y arrogante James Potter. Lily era además una sangre sucia, algo que él se reprochó mientras estuvo enamorado de ella, pero Akasha era muy diferente a Lily. Bajo su aspecto inocente, se escondía una despiadada mortífaga, además de ser sangre limpia y haber estado en Slytherin, aunque habían coincidido en Hogwarts durante algunos años era muy joven para que él la recordara. El destino había querido que se encontraran y aunque en un ambiente poco propicio para romanticismos, los dos se hicieron novios y ya llevaban tres años viviendo juntos.

La inesperada noticia del embarazo de Akasha les llenó de alegría. Sin haberlo buscado, se encontraron con la excusa perfecta que los dos esperaban para formar una familia juntos.

Secretamente, Severus esperaba que algún día pudieran ser una familia normal, que de alguna manera pudieran verse liberados de Voldemort. Incluso pensó en la descabellada idea de que se fueran del país huyendo de Voldemort, con unos padres como ellos, el bebé podría correr grandes riesgos. Pero no se atrevía a contarle esto a Akasha, ella era una seguidora acérrima de Voldemort, una de las más activas y crueles y sabía que no aceptaría algo así.

Lo que Severus no sabía era que la temeridad de Akasha se estaba viendo eclipsada por otro sentimiento. Akasha nunca había pensado en que tuviera instinto maternal, pero desde que supo que estaba embarazada y que quería una familia junto al hombre que amaba, los deseos de luchar junto a los mortifagos se habían atenuado. Tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar a su futuro hijo, de sobra sabía que ser mortifaga y estar embarazada no eran cosas compatibles, además de temer porque la posibilidad de que su hijo se quedara huérfano o con sus padres en Azkaban era más que probable. Si ser mortifaga fuera algo que no te ata de por vida, lo habría abandonado en cuanto supo que esperaba un bebé.

En la habitación se oyó un pequeño ruido, un aleteo y unos débiles golpes en el cristal de la ventana. Una lechuza esperaba en el alféizar. Akasha se levantó para coger la nota que traía.

-Sev, es para ti.- dijo Akasha tendiéndole la nota a Severus.

La expresión de Akasha cambió mientras veía a Severus leer la carta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella impaciente.

-Es de Lucius, quiere que mañana vayamos a tomar el te a su casa.- dijo Severus.

-Ah, eso no es tan grave.- dijo Akasha, que esperaba algo peor.

La mirada de Severus se tornó sombría. Hacía meses que no veían a los Malfoy, aunque Lucius le mantuviera informado a través de cartas, pero una visita personal implicaría seguro la noticia de un nuevo ataque mortifago. Si hubiera podido esconder a Akasha en algún sitio o incluso retenerla por la fuerza lo habría hecho. No quería que ella formara parte de aquello en su estado, pero era inútil, ella estaba vinculada a Voldemort por la Marca y la encontrarían de cualquier forma.

Al día siguiente, Severus y Akasha llegaban a las 5 en punto a la mansión Malfoy. Narcisa abrió la puerta, dejando escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Akasha.

-Querida ¡estás embarazada!- dijo Narcisa abrazándola.

-Bueno, veo que tu también.- dijo Akasha viendo que Narcisa tenía el vientre algo más abultado que el suyo.

Al oír a su mujer, Lucius acudió rápido a la entrada, mirando de arriba abajo a Akasha y luego a Severus.

-Vaya, estáis de enhorabuena ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho, Severus?- dijo Lucius sin ocultar algo de maldad en sus palabras.

-Tu tampoco me habías dicho que Narcisa esperaba otro hijo.-dijo Severus en tono cortante.

Fueron al salón, donde los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy llevaron el té y pastas. Al poco tiempo, sin que a Severus le diera tiempo a terminar su taza, Lucius le dijo:

- Severus, acompáñame, tengo que enseñarte algo.

Severus y Lucius se alejaron a la biblioteca privada de Lucius, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

-Y bien, ¿para cuando esperas, querida?- preguntó Narcisa.

-Para Junio, estoy de 4 meses.- contestó Akasha, que se llevaba muy bien con Narcisa.- ¿y tu?

-Yo estoy de 6 y espero tenerlo para Abril.- dijo Narcisa- yo esperaba que fuera una niña, pero es otro niño. ¿Lo sabes tu ya?

-No, Severus dice que es muy pronto aún, pero yo quiero que sea niña.- contestó Akasha.

-¿No lo sabes? Vaya. Te voy a dar una receta secreta de la familia Black, es infalible para saberlo aún desde el principio.- dijo Narcisa en voz muy baja, y haciendo aparecer un trozo de pergamino le escribió las instrucciones a Akasha.

En ese momento un niño pequeño entró en la sala. Era un niño muy rubio de ojos azules, una auténtica monada propia de anuncios.

-Marius, cariño, ven con mamá.- dijo Narcisa, pero el niño, que a pesar de su aspecto angelical tenía malas pulgas, no le hizo caso y se fue a buscar a su padre.- Está muy apegado a su padre, por eso quería que éste hubiera sido niña. Por cierto, se llamará Draco.

-Seguro que será tan guapo como su hermano.- dijo Akasha.

-Lucius y yo estuvimos hablando de que Severus y tu podríais ser los padrinos de Draco ¿qué te parece?- dijo Narcisa.

-Muy bien, tendré que hablarlo con Severus, pero no creo que se oponga.- dijo Akasha.

-Por cierto, si tuvieras una niña sería fantástico, podríamos emparejarla con Draco, cada vez quedan menos familias de sangre totalmente limpia y creo que la mayoría de las que están embarazadas esperan varones. ¿Sabías que Lily y James Potter también esperan un hijo? Y pensar que irá con Draco y tu hijo a Hogwarts...me da escalofríos.

-A mi también me da escalofríos sólo el escuchar el nombre de Lily.- dijo Akasha, que en su interior guardaba rencor hacia esa mujer de la que había estado enamorado Severus.

Akasha hizo un gesto para apartarse el pelo de la cara y Narcisa clavó de inmediato su mirada en la mano de ella. Rápidamente le cogió la mano.

-Cariño ¿qué es esto?- dijo Narcisa con voz de alegría al ver la sortija de oro blanco que adornaba el dedo anular de Akasha.

-Has adivinado bien, Narcisa, es un anillo de compromiso. Severus y yo vamos a casarnos en cuanto tenga al bebé.- dijo Akasha sonriente.

-Deberías venir más a menudo, ¡me pierdo todas las noticias interesantes!- dijo Narcisa.

Al cogerle la mano a Akasha, la manga de su blusa se subió un poco y dejó al descubierto la Marca.

-Eres muy valiente, Ak, ninguna mortifaga que yo conozca ha tenido hijos.-dijo Narcisa- Pero Lucius ya me ha contado de tus hazañas y seguro que el Señor Tenebroso será comprensivo contigo, no creo que quiera perderte de sus filas.

Akasha tuvo un escalofrío al oír aquello que tanto temía. Narcisa no era mortifaga activa, ni siquiera tenía la Marca, y Bellatrix no tenía hijos. Ella era el primer caso sin precedentes. Tenía miedo y deseaba poder estar apartada al menos hasta tener el niño.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca privada de Lucius, éste anunciaba lo que Severus no quería oír.

-Se está planeando un golpe contra aurores para este fin de semana.- dijo Lucius, pasando a contarle los detalles de la operación.

La expresión preocupada de Severus no pasó desapercibida para Lucius, y éste creía saber el motivo.

-Habéis sido muy imprudentes, lo sabes ¿verdad?-dijo Lucius.

-Eso no te importa, tu ya tienes una familia, para ti es muy fácil reprochar a los demás.- dijo Snape.

-Severus... sabes que Akasha está obligada a ir, al igual que tu y yo. ¿Hasta cuando pensabas ocultarme tu futura paternidad?- dijo Lucius.

-Hasta que fuera inevitable que se descubriera.-dijo Severus sentándose en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca.- Esperaba que no hubiera más ataques hasta que el niño naciera.

Lucius soltó una carcajada y Severus lo miró con dureza.

-No son tiempos para treguas.- dijo Lucius.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Akasha no vaya hasta que tenga el niño?- preguntó Severus, sabiendo que aunque estuviera en manos de Lucius la decisión, no lo permitiría.

-Me temo que no. Ser mortifago implica servir al Señor tenebroso, dar tu vida por él y no creo que contemple tan egoísta actitud. El amo se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando la vea, créeme, y por muy embarazada que esté dudo que aceptara prescindir de ella para esta misión tan importante.- explicó Lucius.

Severus pensaba que él no era un buen mortífago, no estaba dispuesto a dar su vida, ni la de su novia, ni la de su hijo por Voldemort.

-¿Qué habrías hecho tu entonces?- dijo Snape amenazadoramente.

-¿Yo? Parece mentira que no me conozcas.- dijo Lucius sonriendo maliciosamente- Estaría dispuesto a entregar la vida de mis hijos y la de Narcisa para que el Señor Tenebroso me tuviera en cuenta cuando llegue al poder.

Snape estaba casi horrorizado por las palabras de Lucius. ¿Cómo podía alguien llegar en su ambición hasta ese extremo?

-Pero yo, afortunadamente, no me parezco a ti.- dijo Snape levantándose para salir de la biblioteca.

-No te olvides de la cita del sábado, y más te vale llevar a Akasha o yo mismo se lo contaré al Señor tenebroso.- advirtió Lucius con tono burlón antes de que Severus abandonara la sala.

Los dos salían de la mansión Malfoy, Akasha, aún preocupada por las palabras de Narcisa se dio cuenta de que Severus andaba muy pensativo y decidió sacar tema para apartarlo de sus preocupaciones.

-Narcisa va a tener un varón, se llamará Draco y quiere que seamos los padrinos ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Akasha.

-Genial.- dijo Severus sin prestar atención.

-No me estás escuchando.- dijo Akasha parándose frente a él y cambiando su tono de voz a uno más grave- ¿Qué te ha dicho Lucius?

-El sábado habrá un ataque contra los aurores, y tenemos que ir los dos.- dijo Snape.

Akasha ya se imaginaba algo parecido, había intentado hacerse la idea pero no era lo mismo que saberlo con seguridad.

-Sabíamos que tarde o temprano ocurriría.- dijo ella para tranquilizarle.- No pasará nada, todo saldrá bien.

Aunque ella no quisiera ir, sabía que sus obligaciones eran sus obligaciones y ella no era del tipo de personas que se echaban atrás.

-Si tengo que ir, iré.- dijo Akasha.

-El Señor Tenebroso no tendrá contemplaciones contigo, te mandará a luchar igualmente. Nos achacará nuestra irresponsabilidad.- dijo Severus desesperado.

-Claro, ¿qué sabrá él de todo esto? Alguien que sólo piensa en si mismo, teniendo a su merced muchas vidas sin importarle lo que dejen atrás para servirle.- dijo Akasha de corazón.

Aquellas palabras cogieron por sorpresa a Severus, nunca había pensado que Akasha tuviera ese sentimiento contradictorio hacia Voldemort, él la creía su seguidora sin condiciones, sin miedo. Pero aquello había revelado que ella tenía los mismo temores que él.

-Podríamos intentar huir a algún lugar donde no nos pueda encontrar y vivir una vida normal.- dijo Severus cogiéndola de la mano y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules.

Esa idea pasó fugazmente por la mente de Akasha, dejándole un amargo sabor. Sabía que aquello no era posible aunque lo deseara.

-Sev, no podemos hacer eso, nos encontrarán de todas formas.

Pasaron un par de días hasta que llegó el fin de semana. Snape ya había puesto al corriente a Akasha sobre lo que Lucius le había explicado. Esperaban nerviosos, con las túnicas de mortífagos y las máscaras preparadas para el momento en que sintieran la llamada en su tatuaje.

Akasha fue la primera en sentir la quemazón, el bebé se movió dentro de su vientre, y ella miró a Severus con ojos asustados.

Era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en ella antes de un ataque. Siempre había estado segura de si misma, e incluso solía mostrarse expectante, llena de orgullo. Entonces él sintió la llamada también. La tomó de la barbilla y le dio un apasionado beso para luego colocarse las máscaras y utilizar el traslador que los llevaría ante Voldemort.

Llegaron a un cementerio abandonado, donde solían reunirse antes de los ataques. Ya había allí algunos mortifagos, pero sin duda, no estaban todos. Akasha agradecía que su túnica ocultara su incipiente barriga. A no ser que alguien dijera algo, pasaría desapercibida.

Pero ese alguien, no esperó mucho tiempo antes de revelar su secreto. Una figura alta se acercó a Lord Voldemort diciéndole algo al oído. Por muy encapuchado que estuviera, tanto ella como Severus sabían que era Lucius Malfoy. Mientras Lucius hablaba, Voldemort reía, posando sus ojos rojos sobre los dos enamorados.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Severus y Akasha esperan un pequeño mortifago.- rió Voldemort en una desagradable carcajada, mientras Lucius seguía hablándole.

Bajo la máscara, Severus contraía el rostro mirando con odio tanto a Voldemort como a Lucius. Debía haberlo imaginado de alguien a quien no le importa entregar a su familia por un poco de poder.

-Akasha, acércate.- ordenó Voldemort.

Ella se acercó casi temblando, se arrodilló para luego levantarse a esperar un cruciatus o algo parecido por su irresponsabilidad, pero quedó sorprendida cuando Voldemort alargó su mano hasta su barriga. El bebé se removía dentro, como si estuviera nervioso.

-Es una niña ¿lo sabíais?- dijo Voldemort.

Akasha tuvo un instante de felicidad, volvió la mirada a Snape pero sus máscaras ocultaban sus expresiones.

-No, mi señor, no lo sabíamos.- dijo Akasha.

-Me alegra la noticia, pero supongo que sabéis el riesgo que corréis. Lucius me ha dicho que querías apartarte hasta tener a la niña ¿es cierto?- dijo Voldemort a Akasha.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Eso no es posible, no podemos prescindir de ti ni de Severus, jurasteis lealtad hacia mi sobre cualquier cosa y esta es una de ellas.- dijo Voldemort.- Así que quiero veros luchar como siempre lo habéis hecho. Como vea algo de debilidad en ti, Akasha, te quitaré ese hijo que llevas. Y créeme que no lo quiero, con unos padres como vosotros, esa niña resulta muy prometedora.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban detrás de la máscara. Ella pensaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquella amenaza la hacía dudar sobre a quién estaba sirviendo. ¿Cómo podía alguien manejar sus vidas de aquella forma? En cierta manera, era un tipo de esclavitud consentida, sólo que sin posibilidad de liberación.

Una vez que todos los mortifagos habían llegado, se trasladaron a una calle muggle de un pequeño pueblo. Sabían que allí aparecerían los aurores, para evitar una masacre. Los enmascarados se dispersaron por la calle conjurando la marca tenebrosa en cada una de las casas. Los muggles empezaban a salir de sus casas asustados y los hechizos comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro. Cuando de muggles se trataba, los mortifagos solían usar los Avada Kedavra o los cruciatus. Caso distinto era cuando luchaban contra aurores, los aurores tenían órdenes de capturar vivos a los mortifagos por lo que no solían usar la maldición asesina a menos que fuera indispensable. Lo mismo ocurría con los mortifagos, sólo usaban contra los aurores el Avada Kedavra cuando era absolutamente necesario, y se combatían con ellos en duelos, de igual a igual para demostrar su superioridad sin tener que usar aquel sencillo hechizo asesino.

Akasha había lanzado un rayo verde contra un muggle que había salido de una de las casas, pero vio que alguien se escabullía hacia un oscuro callejón. Temerosa por lo que el Lord pensara de su actitud en el combate salió corriendo hacia allí, dejando atrás a Severus, que en ese momento derribaba a otro muggle en el lado contrario. Snape volvió la vista hacia su lado y vio a lo lejos a Akasha internándose en el callejón.

"Te dije que no te movieras de mi lado" pensó, y salió corriendo tras ella.

En el callejón, Akasha vio una figura agazapada contra la pared. Apuntaba con la varita, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba una niña pequeña. La mano le temblaba. Sabía que nunca habría dudado en matar a aquella niña, pero ahora ella notaba a su hija en su vientre y supo que no podía hacerlo. La niña lloraba al verla envuelta en una túnica negra y con la máscara. Akasha le lanzó un desmaius y se volvió para volver a la calle principal. Veía a gente corriendo calle abajo y rayos verdes por todos lados hasta que pudo darse cuenta, por algunos rayos de otros colores que los aurores habían llegado. Apresuró el paso "Severus", pero en ese momento notó el calor en su brazo, la marca le dolía. Volvió la vista hacia la niña desmayada y supo que era una advertencia de Voldemort, su bebé se movía demasiado. No podía permitir que le arrebatara a su hija así que se volvió hacia la niña y un Avada Kedavra acabó con su vida. La marca dejó de quemar.

Mientras esto ocurría, Severus no llegó a alcanzar el callejón. Los aurores habían llegado y vio como pasaba rozándole un hombro uno de los rayos enviados por éstos. El hechizo le rasgó la túnica dejando al descubierto una herida sangrante. Snape se dio la vuelta para encarar al auror. No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que ir con Akasha cuanto antes. Volvió a esquivar un hechizo y le lanzó al auror un Impedimenta que le permitiera salir de allí. Mientras el auror permanecía paralizado, Severus sorteaba los cuerpos de muggles que llenaban el suelo de la calle iluminada por calaveras sobre los tejados.

Una voz le llamó, era Lucius Malfoy, que se encontraba en apuros con dos aurores que le ganaban terreno. En ese momento pensó en dejarlo en manos de los aurores, pero la advertencia de Voldemort le hizo recapacitar. De lejos, mandó el hechizo seccionador a uno de los atacantes, haciéndole un corte en la pierna. El hombre, sin tiempo a reaccionar, cayó al suelo, lo que Lucius aprovechó para aturdir al otro auror. Lucius se levantaba del suelo, cuando el auror herido conjuró un Incendio sobre él, prendiendo fuego a su túnica. Severus salió hacia allí, el auror herido había convocado un Expelliarmus, haciéndose con la varita de Lucius, que ahora, indefenso, era incapaz de apagar el fuego. Severus esquivó un hechizo del auror que estaba en el suelo, sin poderse levantar por la profunda herida de su pierna.

-Eres un hueso duro de roer ¿no?- dijo Severus al auror que tanto trabajo les estaba dando.- ¡Crucio!

-Severus, déjate de tonterías y ayúdame.- gritaba Lucius intentando quitarse su capa en llamas.

Severus apagó la capa de Lucius.

-Te lo dejo a ti, voy a buscar a Akasha.- dijo Severus, pero un último hechizo del auror antes de que Lucius se enzarzara con él en un cruciatus, le dio en el tobillo, haciéndole un corte profundo y cayendo al suelo.

Viendo como Lucius torturaba al auror y tratando de contener la sangre de su tobillo, oyó un grito desgarrador.

-¡¡Akasha!!- gritó Severus, que se levantó como pudo intentando llegar hasta el callejón, arrastrando su pie ensangrentado. Oyó de nuevo el grito.

Lucius veía como Severus intentaba llegar hasta el callejón sin mucho éxito, así que decidió acabar con la vida del auror para ayudar a Severus. Después de todo, él le había ayudado cuando le necesitaba.

Lucius llegó donde estaba Severus, y pasándole el brazo por la cintura fueron hacia el callejón. Severus le dio un empujón, apartándolo de él.

-No necesito tu ayuda, como le haya pasado algo a Akasha habrá sido todo por culpa tuya.- dijo Snape.

-No seas idiota, yo sólo advertí al Señor para que no la enviara a luchar.- dijo Lucius.

Severus no tenía tiempo de pensar en si lo que Lucius decía era verdad o no, pero sabía que sin su ayuda no llegaría a tiempo. Otro grito se volvió a escuchar.

Akasha iba hacia la calle principal cuando una figura apareció delante suya. Una auror la envió con un movimiento de varita contra la pared, elevándola un metro del suelo. Akasha se levantó rápidamente y envió contra la auror el mismo hechizo haciéndola estrellarse contra un montón de cubos de basura que había en la callejuela. La mujer, desde el suelo envió el hechizo seccionador a Akasha, que consiguió esquivar pero rozando su túnica. Akasha lanzó un Impedimenta que la auror esquivó rodando a uno de los lados. A lo lejos oía la voz de Lucius llamando a Severus. Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a echar a correr cuando sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda, que hizo que cayera hacia atrás.

La auror se acercaba a ella sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita. Estaba enviando un Cruciatus, y Akasha en el suelo era incapaz de devolvérselo, estaba más preocupada porque el hechizo no le diera en el vientre que en detenerlo. La mujer se paró delante de ella y dirigió su tortura hacia el abdomen de la chica, sin saber lo que ocurría. Akasha gritó de dolor, pero la auror no cesaba de torturarla.

-¡No, por favor! Estoy embarazada.- alcanzó a decir Akasha entre sollozos.

La auror comprobó a través de la túnica seccionada que era cierto. La túnica abierta dejaba ver bajo las ropas que llevaba bajo la túnica, una pequeña barriguita de embarazada.

-¿Y que más me da que no nazca otro mortifago más?- dijo la auror, tratando de parecer despiadada, pero ya había dejado de mandarle el cruciatus.

Akasha sintió un dolor desconocido. Se incorporó, quedando sentada en el suelo. Notaba un líquido caliente salir de su interior y pronto hubo un charco bajo ella. La auror miraba la escena sin creerlo. Aquella mortifaga estaba de parto.

Akasha lloraba bajo su máscara. El cruciatus le había provocado el parto demasiado pronto como para que la niña sobreviviera. Volvió a sentir ese terrible dolor, y gritó más que por el dolor, por la impotencia que sentía al ver un reguero de sangre entre sus piernas. En ese instante lo supo. El cruciatus no sólo había provocado el parto, sino que había matado a su hija.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró la varita con fuerza, sin contemplaciones y llena de ira.

-Maldita hija de puta, la has matado. ¡Avada Kedavra!

Severus y Lucius vieron la escena desde la entrada del callejón. Severus se soltó de Lucius y como pudo consiguió llegar hasta Akasha, que lloraba sentada en el suelo, mirando con desconsuelo como se mezclaba la sangre con el líquido amniótico. La máscara de mortifaga estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? No debiste apartarte de mi lado.- dijo Severus arrodillándose junto a ella, levantándose la máscara y besándola en la frente.

-La ha matado, la ha matado.- decía Akasha llorando sobre el hombro de Severus.- Estás herido.

-No es nada.- dijo Severus quitando importancia a su hombro y su tobillo.- ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé.

-Deberíamos llevarte cuanto antes a un medimago.-dijo Severus sintiendo que su interior se rompía en mil pedazos.

Snape sentía un nudo en la garganta. Arrojó la máscara de mortífago tan lejos como le permitieron sus fuerzas, furioso por lo que había sucedido, todo por culpa de seguir ciegamente unos ideales, de seguir a alguien sin corazón. Abrazó a Akasha con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos para pensar que nada de aquello estaba sucediendo, acariciando su pelo y besándola con ternura en la mejilla. No tenía palabras para consolarla porque él mismo se sentía vacío.

Lucius se había marchado de allí en cuanto Severus fue hacia Akasha, no se atrevía a enfrentarse a la chica después de la pérdida que había tenido.

Akasha levantó la vista hacia Severus, con las lágrimas aún saliendo de sus ojos.

-Nunca debimos hacerlo. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, nunca me habría unido a Voldemort, ahora seríamos una familia normal.- susurró Akasha.

Severus se sorprendió de que hubiera llamado a Voldemort por su nombre, nunca lo hacían.

-No te preocupes, podremos tener otro hijo.- dijo Severus sabiendo que aquello era un consuelo inútil en aquel momento.- Lo más importante ahora es que te vea un medimago.

Seguían abrazados, él arrodillado en el suelo, y ella sentada, cuando un rayo de luz verde surgió de la nada, impactando de lleno en la espalda de ella. Severus notó cómo la vida se le escapaba. Ella le había mirado en el último momento, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos en expresión de sorpresa, y una última lágrima salió de sus ojos. Sin asimilar lo que había ocurrido, pero sin soltarla de sus brazos, Severus buscó con la mirada al autor del asesinato. No lejos de allí había un auror aún apuntando con la varita. Aquel hombre había visto a Akasha matar a su compañera y no había dudado en no tener piedad con ella.

-¡¡Avada Kedavra!!- gritó Severus, en un acto desesperado, descargando todo su dolor en aquella maldición, que retumbó dentro del callejón durante varios segundos.

El auror cayó fulminado. Snape volvió a mirar a Akasha en sus brazos, sin vida, aún con los ojos abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas. La estrechó contra él.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!

Aquel era el grito de un hombre destrozado, alguien quien en una sola noche había perdido todo lo que tenía y todo lo que daba sentido a su vida: la mujer que amaba, la hija que esperaban y la fe en Voldemort.

Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lamentándose en que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a decirle que la amaba, intentando recordar entre las imágenes que se sucedían en su mente, cuales habían sido sus últimas palabras hacia ella. No podía recordar sus últimas palabras, seguramente habrían sido estúpidas, pensó, pero recordaría para siempre cuales fueron las últimas palabras de Akasha, su último deseo: volver atrás el tiempo para no seguir a Voldemort.

Un año más tarde, Harry Potter, sin saber cómo, había derrotado a Voldemort. Fue la época donde muchos mortífagos renegaron de sus creencias, algunos de verdad, otros para disimular, pero él lo tuvo claro. Desde entonces, decidió cumplir el último deseo de su amada, y se unió al bando de Dumbledore, para acabar definitivamente con aquella causa sin sentido que le había destrozado la vida.


End file.
